The studies on the fine structure of the two distinct carbohydrate chains of the sulfated glycoprotein of chick allantoic fluid will be continued. A search by chemical and immunological methods of the fatty acid esters of glycoproteins analogous to those isolated from chick allantoic fluid glycoprotein will be carried out in mammalian embryos. Comparative studies of keratan sulfates of various tissues will be continued. The further purification of keratanase of coccobacillus is being carried out. The enzyme is being used in the structural studies of keratan sulfate of various tissues. Studies on the proteoglycan of a transplantable rat chondrosarcoma which markedly differ from its normal cartilaginous analogue will be continued. 3,6-anhydroglucosamine formation of sulfated or tritylated glycoproteins and mucopolysaccharides will be further investigated.